1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to gaming devices, networked gaming systems and methods and, more particularly, to electronic locks adapted to be retrofit for existing mechanical locks for gaming devices, kiosks, vending machines or other equipment which use this type of lock.
2. Description of the Related Art
Security is a very important in many environments including casino venues. Typically, many casinos employ a wide variety of surveillance cameras to monitor the activity of both casino patrons and employees. Furthermore, a variety of security devices are utilized to restrict access to and from certain areas of the casino.
Additionally, various security measures are used to protect the internal spaces within gaming devices such as slot machines and kiosks found on the casino floor. Traditionally, mechanical locks have been used to restrict access to the interior space(s) of a gaming device. Commonly, the mechanical lock, may be unlocked by inserting a key into the lock. Once unlocked the bolt of the mechanical lock is rotated to free a latch for opening the door to the interior of the gaming device. For example, to provide maintenance, remove a cashbox or restock the gaming device with printable ticket coupons, a casino attendant is required to use one or more mechanical keys to open a particular door, remove a container, and close and lock the door with the key. This can be a cumbersome and time extensive task, especially when a casino employee needs to access more than one gaming device.
In some casino venues which may have thousands of gaming devices, typically a universal key is used to unlock a mechanical lock to release the latch to open the door of the gaming devices. Alternatively every gaming device has a unique key. Further, components within the gaming device, such as the coin hopper or bill box may be secured by an additional mechanical lock requiring additional keys to unlock the lock. Therefore, the number of keys needed to access the various gaming devices and compartments within the gaming devices, can easily grow to a large number of keys. Additionally, in the case of a lost key or security breach, the gaming devices must be re-keyed or the locks themselves replaced. The task of re-keying devices can become very expensive and very time consuming. For example if a casino employee loses their key(s) or perhaps is summarily discharged and does not return their key(s), the locks must be replaced or re-keyed and new keys issued to the employees.
The gaming device door lock is typically mounted on the side of an upright gaming device cabinet chassis and beneath the arm rest for a slant-type gaming device. These locks are relatively small and are typically tumbler pin locks that receive a tubular key or are cam locks of the type to receive a typical blade key which, when the proper key is inserted, release the lock bolt for rotation to free a latch to open the door.
When an attendant opens a gaming device door there may not be a record to indicate the identity of the attendant, the time of the opening and the nature of the required access. Gaming devices typically include within the device a retained, written machine entry access log (known by the acronym as the MEAL ticket) for attendants gaining access to record the event, e.g. maintenance event, operational fault or the like. However if the attendant fails to record the event the access event may not be recorded. Of course security cameras may capture the attendant to make sure the access is authorized or to investigate an unauthorized access event,
It has been known to provide new electronically activated locks in lieu of the traditional mechanical locks such as disclosed in now abandoned DiMichele, US Pub App US2008/0207314 filed Feb. 23, 2007, titled “Automated Locking System” and DiMichele, and US Pub App US2008/0207335 both filed Feb. 23, 2007 and titled “Automated Locking System”, the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference. These disclosures describe a new locking mechanism controlled by a processor such as to control a solenoid or electric motor to move a bolt. Authentication is required to control the lock. Mattice et al, U.S. Pat. No. 7,758,428 filed Apr. 2, 2001 and titled “Method and Apparatus for Controlling Access to Areas of Gaming Machines”, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference, also discloses a solenoid lock for controlling access to a gaming machine compartment which includes a keyed manual override.
A drawback to these prior electronic locks is that they are unsuitable for replacing the known standard mechanical lock(s) on gaming machines thus requiring extensive conversion for existing gaming machines to accept these locks. This increases the expense for converting to electronic locks for a casino enterprise. The expense is not only related to the mechanical re-fitting of the gaming device to receive the locks but also the expense of removing the gaming device from play for conversion period.
Such mechanical locks can also be found on kiosks in a casino provided for cashing out printed gaming vouchers.
Outside of the casino environment mechanical locks of the type described may be found on furniture such as file cabinets or mail boxes.
It would be advantageous if an electronic lock could be provided which is adapted to be mounted and assume the footprint of existing mechanical locks thus minimizing the expense of converting the gaming and other equipment to different electronic locks. This expense is not only related to the mechanical re-fitting of the device to receive the prior art electronic locks but also the expense of removing the device from service during the conversion period.
It would be advantageous if an electronic lock could be provided which is simple and has few moving parts contributing to reliability.
It would be advantageous to provide for a battery back-up for an electronic lock to permit operation in the event of a power failure.
It would be advantageous to provide for an external override for electronic locks in the event of an unrecoverable fault.
It would be advantageous if an electronic could be provided according to the above mentioned features which could be used to replace similar locks to vending machines, kiosks, gang mailboxes or other equipment.